Major's True Mate
by XoX Maaji Emaree XoX
Summary: Two years after New Moon the Cullens return to Forks despite Edwards wishes, they return and see Bella better than ever before. They want back in her life, all except the two they claimed they knew best. What happens when Bella falls for a certain blond Major and finds out that she's his true mate? Non-Canon pairings and OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Major's True Mate by: twihart14**

**Summary: Two years after New Moon the Cullens return to Forks despite Edwards wishes, they return and see Bella better than ever before. They want back in her life, all except the two they claimed they knew best. What happens when Bella falls for a certain blond Major and finds out that she's his true mate? Non-Canon pairings and OOC.**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Twilight no matter how much I wish I did.**

**Chapter One ~ This is Just the Beginning**

**(BPOV)**

**I smiled as I looked in the mirror at the reflection I see. I see a girl who's got spark back in her life. It's been two years since my life took a turn for the worst. He left and took the family with him; the family I thought loved me as I did them. I was wrong. He didn't love me, he loved my blood. I mistook his obsession and possessiveness as love for me but, I was his puppet and he pulled the strings -.**

**A knock at the door brought me out of my thoughts.**

"**Bells?" Leah asked through the door.**

"**Yeah!" I called.**

"**Are you ready?" She asked.**

**I opened the bathroom door and walked out.**

"**Yep! Let's roll" I said heading out the door and towards my baby. I know what you're probably thinking so let me explain my baby is my Silver Mustang Convertible. **

**Leah jumped in the passenger seat and we were off to the movies to meet up with Seth and Jake and the rest of the pack.**

"**What's the hurry?" Leah asked as I hit 90mph in a 70mph zone.**

"**Nothing, you should know I'm a speed demon these days" I replied.**

**I know you're probably confused right now. A lot has changed in my life so let me explain. After the Cullens left I spent two months not eating, talking, or doing anything. I thought my life was over. Charlie tried everything from talking, therapy sessions, and more. Nothing worked. After finding out I self-harmed myself Charlie hospitalized me. I was there for two weeks. A month after they left I started to heal with the help of Jacob and the pack after they revealed to me that they were werewolves. Everyone accepted me wholeheartedly automatically, except Leah. I didn't understand at first why she didn't like me until she told me her past and about her and Sam; the pack leader. We've been best friends ever since. **

**Leah helped me become more mature and confident in myself and not some insecure naïve little teenager I once was. I'm not the same person they left. I will not be told what to do, how to act, or what to wear anymore. I'm over Edward and don't really know what I saw in him in the past. **

**I do miss the Cullens, each member in their own special way. Carlisle and Esme for the love and compassion vibes that the let on my just walking in the room. Alice her bubbly personality and even her shopping addiction, Jasper and the way his presence made me feel safe and secure. I miss Emmett and his jokes and teasing but also the way he's protective of his family. I even miss Rosalie because although she was a bitch to me I can tell somewhere deep inside she cared for me.**

**Last and least, Edward. I can honestly say I don't miss him, I did in the beginning, really bad. I thought I loved him but in time I realized I loved the idea of him. I thought he was **_perfect_**. I always hope one day they would come back, that they would love me, that I would be good enough for them, that-**

**I was so into my thoughts of the past that I didn't notice we were at the theater, or that Leah was trying to get my attention.**

"**B" "Bells" "BELLA!" She yelled.**

"**What?" I asked.**

"**Are you okay? I've been trying to get your attention for like five minutes now." **

"**Yeah I was just thinking, sorry"**

"**It's alright B, now c'mon the guys are waiting"**

"**Let's go" I said as we climbed out the car and went into the theater.**

**We spotted the guys by the snack bar with their arms full of food. Leah looked at each other laughing as we walked toward them.**

"**Think you got enough food?" I asked from behind them as they jumped, startled.**

"**Geez you'd think being werewolves and all you guys would pay attention to your surroundings." I said as I smirked.**

**They yelled "BELLA" as they pulled me into a group hug.**

**We all pulled apart and headed to the movie. Before I got to the door my name was called.**

"**BELLA!" Someone grasped.**

**I turned around and so did the pack and I saw five people I never thought I would see again, Vampires.**

**Suddenly I'm being pulled into stone cold arms and the person whispers "Bella Bear I've missed you so much." Emmett.**

"**Emmett please put me down "I said **

**When he did I stood by the pack.**

**I looked each of them over trying to make sure this wasn't just my imagination. They looked the same as they always did. Same gold eyes, same frozen bodies, same ice cold pale skin. **_Must be the perks of being a vampire_** I thought sarcastically. **

**I looked each of them in the eyes then asked **

"**What are you doing back here?"**

**No one seemed to know the right answer then Jasper answered**

"**Now is neither the time nor place to discuss this Darlin'"**

**Wait ! What ? Did he just call me Darlin' ? Oh and his accent just makes me want to do things that should be illegal. Jasper then looked at me smirked a panty dropping smile that should be illegal, even for vampires. **

**How did he know what I was thinking? … Oh Shit! Empathic… Duh!**

**I just walked up and whispered for him "Later", even though everyone else heard.**

**Then the pack and I were laughing at the Cullens shocked faces. Then I said, "I'm not the same girl you all left behind." **

**Then there was an awkward silence. And …. **

**I couldn't help but think …..**

**This is Just the Beginning **


	2. Chapter 2

**Major's True Mate by: twihart14**

_**~ Hope you all enjoyed to first chapter, here's a Jasper POV. Let's see what the Cullens have been up to.~**_

_***Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight SM does.**_

**Chapter Two~ Time Changes Things**

**(JPOV)**

I'm laying on my bed in this room for what might be the last time for a while in this house. We are all moving back to the place where we all made the biggest mistake. We are moving from Boston to Forks, Washington, where we left a very unique human named Isabella Swan.

The last two years have sucked. Ever since that incident at Bella's 18th birthday party. When I came back from hunting after the party I felt so guilty for being the reason we had to leave for another time. Everyone believes I was trying to attack Bella due to my bloodlust issues but the truth is I was trying to protect her. How? I don't know but I've always felt the need to protect Bella and make sure she's okay. I think the only reason I might have attacked Bella was because when Edward threw her into the glass table there was more blood and everyone's bloodlust combined with my own, made me snap.

I tried explaining this to the others and for the most part everyone understood, except Edward and Alice. Edward snapped and said that if I had more control over my instincts and my gift then we wouldn't have to leave her. He tried to act hurt over the fact that we left Bella but when I focused on his emotions he was happy and relieved.

Alice handed me divorce papers right after the incident and said that she was tired of pretending to care over all my slip-ups and mistakes. She said we were never mates, that she was with me out of habit and that I was no longer apart of the Cullen family.

Esme and Carlisle, Emmett and Rose all said it was fine if I wanted to stay. The only one who agreed with Alice was Edward, which everyone thought was weird and the others got a little suspicious of but not me I was close to figuring out the truth of the little tag team.

Nothing else really happened. Everyone was still depressed over the fact that we left Bella. Everyone except Alice and Edward, they were joyful and indifferent to the fact that Bella is no longer in our life. Esme and Carlisle are both deeply hurt because they left their daughter. Emmett and Rosalie both feel as if they lost their little sister, because even though Rose acted poorly toward Bella she still cared about Bella.

Now last but not least _me. _How do I feel ?. I feel like part of me is missing, like my soul is broken beyond repair. At first I didn't understand why I would feel so hurt over leaving someone I barely had contact with. I rationalized that it could be the force of everyone's emotions affecting me. That wasn't it. It wasn't until a month ago that we found out the whole truth and the reason for my behavior.

**_Flashback _**

**_Alice and Edward have been acting very secretive lately. Every time Alice would have a vision both of their emotions would change to anger and jealousy. When I confronted them about it, they said it was nothing that concerned me, but their emotions said differently. I just walked away and let it slide that time._**

**_A week later I overhead a conversation that they were having._**

**"_Alice I can't do this anymore. We have to tell them." Edward sighed._**

**"_C'mon Edward we have to keep this to ourselves. I will not let that clumsy little human take what's supposed to be mine." Alice replied._**

**"_But Alice she's his mate we can't keep this from them any longer" Edward said._**

**_Now I was confused. Were they talking about me ?. I'm the only male besides Edward in this family that didn't have my true mate. It couldn't be Edward for two reasons, one is that they wouldn't have kept it a secret, and two he's still in denial and believes Bella belongs to him._**

**"_I don't care what you say that little THING is not Jasper's mate, he's MINE." Alice raged._**

**"_No he's not you divorced him, and this isn't any easier on me either… I still love her." Edward said but got quiet at the end._**

**"_Edward's right." Emmett cut in._**

**_I was so into the conversation that I didn't realize the others come back from hunting. Alice and Edward hissed, they just realized they've been caught._**

**_The room just silent for a few moments._**

**"_I think it's time for a family meeting." Carlisle said._**

**_No one disagreed, so we silently followed him to the living room. Emmett and Rose took the love seat. Esme, Alice, and Edward took the sofa. Carlisle and I stood, me by the back window and him in the middle of the room facing everyone._**

**"_So Alice, Edward you have something to tell us?" Carlisle asked. _**

**_They didn't answer and I started to get frustrated because I knew it was about me. Carlisle asked a second a third, it was after the third that I could feel my eyes become black with anger._**

**"_Answer the fucking question" I exploded._**

**_Everyone jumped and looked at me, then they all felt fear because they were no longer looking into the eyes of Jasper but the eyes of the Major or as known in the vampire world the 'God of War'._**

**_In an eerily calm voice I said " I'm going to ask you two once to tell us the truth, the whole truth, if you left anything out I will slowly rip your body apart and spread the pieces across the world."_**

**_I was met with silence._**

**"_Start talking" I demanded._**

**_Then the whole truth came out. We were all manipulated by Alice, even Edward. She knew Bella was my mate since Bella was born. She saw us meet Bella in Forks, then Alice got Edward together with Bella, hoping to keep Bella away from me. Then she planned Bella's party knowing I would attack her, hoping for me to kill her and convinced Edward to leave her to ensure that I stay with Alice._**

**_End of Flashback_**

The next couple days after the meeting, we made plans to go back to Forks. This time around instead of high school we were going to attend college at the local college in Forks. Everyone all wanted to go back, except Alice and Edward but they have different reasons for not wanting to go. Alice doesn't want to go because Bella is _supposedly _taking what was hers and Edward said no because he doesn't want to face the guilt of everything he has done, but they were out-voted.

We are leaving for Forks in a few minutes, then Alice begged all us "kids" to go to the movies in Port Angeles tonight.

Someone knocked on my door.

"Come in" I called.

Emmett entered "You all packed and ready man?" He asked.

"Yeah Let's go" I said.

We all got into our cars and took off. The trip to Forks didn't take as long as it should, maybe because we're vampires and like to go beyond the speed limits. We settled into the Forks home and us "kids" were off to the movies in no time.

As we entered the theater, we were all shocked by a very distinct but familiar scent. It was the scent of freesia mixed with strawberries. That scent could only belong to one person.

We followed the scent and saw the person we shouldn't have ever left two years ago. Bella Swan.

"BELLA" We all grasped.

As she turned around, shock was her dominant emotion. She just stared at us for a moments.

Then Emmett pulled her into a hug and I have to admit I was a little jealous.

I saw Edward smirk.

**"_Shut it fucker, she's__ not in your arms either" _**I thought to him.

As she looked at us, I took the moment to notice the changes in her appearance. Her hair was longer and had more tints of red in it, but was still brown. She got a little taller and looked more around 5'6 than the 5'4 she used to be. Another thing is Bella also has curves in all the right places, I can also imagine running my hands slowly around her body bringing her pleasure.

Edward growled only low enough for vampires to hear, and I knew he was listening to my thoughts

**"_Forget about it Edward she's __my mate_**_**."** _I thought to him.

Bella started asking questions and I answered. I noticed that when I called her Darlin' her lust spiked and I smirked.

Then she did something to shock all us vampires, she walked up to me and whispered "Later".

Her and the wolves laughed, then she said "I'm not the same girl you all left behind."

My mental response was

Time Changes Things.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hope I did okay with the last chapter it was kind of challenging to write but I love so here's the next chapter. It's Bella's POV.**_

_****Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight SM does.****_

**Chapter Three~ Reuniting and Explanations **

**(BPOV)**

After a few more seconds of the stare down, it was decided that we all go to a café and talk while those who still consume food eat.

When we in the café getting seated, my phone started to ring. I smiled as I saw who it was.

"Hello." I answered.

"Hey sister from the same mister." Ethan answered.

"What are you doing ?" He continued.

"With Jake and the pack, and some old _friends_." I said and stressed to word friends.

"Cool put me on speaker."

"Okay you're on speaker and the friends I ran into are vampires too just to let you know." I said.

The Cullens looked stunned, '_Well there's more where that came from' _I thought as I rolled my eyes, getting annoyed.

"Hey dogs!" Ethan and his coven greeted.

"What's up bloodsuckers" The pack answered back.

"So Jake can my coven and I come visit for a while?"

"Sure leech why not?"

"I was hoping you'd say that"

"Why?" Jake asked and I was a little curious myself.

"Look out the window." Ethan said.

We did and there stood the other half of my family. Leah and I immediately launched ourselves into Ethan's waiting arms.

When we pulled apart, we realized we were creating quite the scene in the café, not that we cared but still.

We walked back to our table and I did introductions.

"Guys you already know the pack, this is the infamous Cullens." I sighed.

I knew all hell was about to break lose and in 3...2.…1.

"The CULLENS!" Ethan and my vampire family growled.

"Victoria?…..Laurent?" All the Cullens gasped.

I couldn't help but say "Damn! for you vamps to do things at super speed you really are slow today."

The Cullens glared at me, and everyone including me laughed.

"That wasn't a nice thing to say Bella." Edward tried to scold me.

"Oh, but it was nice of you to leave me standing in the woods after breaking my heart huh Edward? I snapped right back.

All the Cullens were stunned for the second time in a hour, but Edward didn't answer.

"Well was it Edward?" I asked again.

No answer.

"Yeah ironic how I didn't have an answer either." I said as I started to walk away, everyone else following.

"Bella Wait!" Emmett called and was suddenly right next to me.

"What Em?" I asked.

"Look Bella no matter how much of an ass Fuckward is being, we still need to talk to you. Come back to our place?"

I sighed, might as well get it over with.

"Sure Emmett, but on two conditions, one Ethan and his coven come too and I ride with them." I compromised.

"Of course Bella."

We all headed to our respective cars.

I gave the whole pack hugs.

"See you later guys." I said.

"Call us if you need anything."

"Of course" I replied.

I handed my keys to Leah and said "Take my baby home and make sure to drive it like you stole it."

"Will do B"

I got into Ethan's car and we were off to the Cullen home near the outskirts of Forks. On the way we talked about everything and nothing. All to soon we pulled up in front of the mansion I once thought was home, I was no longer impressed, it just seemed natural to me now.

The front door to the house opened and there stood the couple that were my second pair of parents.

I was still dazed when I was pulled into a hug. I pulled back and was surprised to see that it was Carlisle that gave me a hug.

"Hey Carlisle, long time no see" I said .

"I know" Carlisle sighed.

Then Esme took her turn and hugged me.

"I'm never leaving you again." She sobbed.

"Shh… It's okay C'mon Let's go inside." I tried to comfort her as we walked into the house, where everyone was waiting.

When we got inside, I stood with Ethan and my family.

Cue the silence.

My phone rang again. I answered.

"Hello Uncle Marcus, How's Italy?"

"Princess Isabella all is good, how are you?"

"I've been better, but otherwise I'm good." I said.

"Where are you?" He asked.

"Ummmmm…" I hesitated.

"Isabella Marie Swan Volturi" Uncle Marcus threatened.

"Ok ok I'm at the Cullen home in Forks" I sighed.

"You're where? With who?!" He yelled.

"In Forks.. With the Cullens." I said quietly. He still heard me.

"Are you okay? Do you need _your guard_?" He asked

"No I don't need my guard, Ethan and my family are with me." I replied.

"Tell them 'hi' from their uncle." He said.

"Hey Uncle Marcus" We laughed.

"Where are our favorite Wolves?" Marcus asked.

"In La Push."

"Good! Bye Kids, Love you!"

"Bye Marcus, Love you too!"

"Oh and Princess behave." Uncle Marcus warned.

"I'm always good…. Sometimes." I added quietly.

"Yeah Right. Bye Isabella."

I hung up and turned to my family, and said "You got to love Marcus Volturi."

I turned to the Cullens, who looked like they were still in shock.

"Let's get this started shall we?" I said and walked into the living room with everyone following.

We all took seats. My family and I on one side and the Cullens on the other.

I started "We're going to tell you our story and answer questions at the end. No interuptions."

I started the story before they could reply.

"After you all left and Edward left me in the woods, my life was hell. I didn't do anything, I didn't eat, talk, go out, I barely even slept. I thought there was nothing to live for anymore. This lasted for a whole month, then Charlie decided to hospitalize me, I was there for two weeks as I started to get my life together. I finally started functioning like a human again."

"I started hanging out with the pack, gaining some independence again, finding myself. As time went on I realized I was wrong when I thought I loved Edward the truth is, I was in love with the idea of Edward, he thought he was perfect. He was really just my controlling, possessive, vampire boyfriend, who loved my blood and not me." I sighed.

Now here goes the hard part.

"A week after I got out the hospital, Charlie had a heart attack at the station and died on the way to the hospital. I was devastated. My daddy was gone and the last thing I told him was 'I promise I'm over Edward dad.'. I felt guilty that we never really spent anytime together because of my previous depression, also because the last words he heard from me were about a controlling freak who really shouldn't have been worth my time. Then my mom and Phil died in a plane crash on the way to Charlie's funeral, I once again felt as if everything was my fault and decided to see a therapist to work through my problems.. After months of therapy, I felt better than I ever had and stopped the sessions."

"A year ago I was hanging with the pack in a clearing in the woods, and Victoria showed up with Ethan and said they were taking me to Italy for the Volturi to kill me. The pack came along to make sure I was safe and Victoria wasn't saving me for herself. On the plane ride there, I asked Ethan to tell me about his human life and how he became vampire. He told me that his human mother had him while she was in high school and how his biological father never knew about him, because his mom never told. He said his mom remarried when he was seven to a guy named Riley Biers. He told me his mom always reminded him who his birth father was. He said that he was in his junior year of college when his parents died in a car crash. It was then that he got the courage to search out his birth father and his sister that he had learned about. When I asked what were the names of his father and sister, he said Charlie Swan and Isabella Swan, and I was shocked. He asked if I was alright and I said I'm your sister Isabella and our father Charlie recently died. He was happy to have found his family, but sad over the fact that his father was dead. He was changed by Victoria and was suppose to capture me. He asked how I knew about vampires and why Victoria was trying to get me killed and I told him all about you guys and Edward and our relationship."

"When we got to Italy, we explained everything and Aro asked if I still had interest in being changed and I said yes but after I find my mate, because Marcus said I had a vampire mate. Everyone loved us instantly and Aro said Ethan and I were the son and daughter he never had, and that I would be a very powerful vampire. Aro announced that Ethan and I were the prince and princess of Italy and the vampire world. Aro asked us to stop into Texas and meet two nomads that were there, he said he thought we would be great friends."

"We got to Texas and met Peter and Charlotte. We all hit it off instantly and have been like brothers and sisters ever since including the pack. Charlotte also informed us of her and Peter's gift and said that Ethan and Victoria were mates."

"The end. Any questions?" I asked looking at the Cullens.

"Um yeah for what it's worth I'm super sorry I left you sis, I've regretted it everyday since, please forgive me. Emmett pleaded.

"Em apology accepted and I forgave you a long time ago." I said.

Emmett got up and gave me a hug "You'll always be my little sister." he said into my hair.

"And you'll always be my brother bear." I said, my voice muffled by his shirt.

Rosalie started next, " Bella I know this is way overdue but I'm sorry about the way I treated you in the past. I really do believe you are my sister and I know Edward wasn't good enough for you, so I thought I could scare you away but obviously that didn't work. Anyway would you please forgive me and give me the chance to treat you like the sister you are to me."

"Rosalie you were always my sister weather you wanted to be or not, I just took your bitchiness as tough love, so you are forgiven. Now what do you say to shopping after this meeting is over?" I asked.

The Cullens were silent. I guess I forgot to mention I love shopping now.

"Bella did you just suggest shopping willingly?" Rosalie asked.

Ethan and I laughed.

"Yes Rosalie, I did I kind of love shopping now." I said.

"Rose. Bella, my family calls me Rose."

"Okay Rose. Shopping it is." I said.

"Ethan, Bella how often do you see Aro?" Carlisle asked.

"We see our father and uncles every two months for training I am training to prepare for the future an Ethan just loves to fight." I answered, he flinched when I called Aro my father.

I continued. "Carlisle, you and Esme don't have to apologize. You did what you thought was best for your family at the time you didn't know it would effect me as bad as it did. You will always be my parents, but I'm going to tell you now I will always have three sets of parents, one set is deceased and I have two vampire sets that will never be replaced."

All three of us got up in a group hug. "I love you guys." I said.

"We love you too." They said at the same time and we all laughed.

"Bella I -" Jasper started as I sat down, but I cut him off.

"Jasper, let me make this easy for you because I know what you're going to say and I really want to go shopping with Rose. I know you are my mate, I know all about Maria and your past and your relationship with Peter and Charlotte. I don't and never will hold your past against you, I know you have thousands of scars although I haven't seen them you need to know they only add to your beauty." I said to him and turned to Edward.

"Edward, I know you feel guilty about the way things turned out between us and although those first few weeks after you left were pure hell, I still forgive you. You left because you thought it would be safer than constantly putting me in danger, you were wrong, but if you didn't leave I wouldn't have realized I love Jasper, I know it's hard to accept that Jasper and I are mates, but I hope you accept it with time. I do love you but it's more of a brotherly love than anything else. It's for the best Edward." I finished and turned to Alice, my calm emotions turned to those of anger.

"Alice I'm hurt by you the most. I thought you were my sister, my best friend, someone I could count on, now I realize how naïve I really was, because now I know the truth, I know you set me up with Edward in the beginning and tried to keep Jasper away from me by using his bloodlust against him, which by the way is a low blow even for you. I know you planned that birthday party, knowing that Jasper would attack me and I know that you convinced Edward it was best to leave me. I know it all and so much more. But it all stops here, we've won and you have lost. I hope you find happiness in the future, because as of now the status is Game Over." I said and everything in the room got quiet.

"Damn sis remind me to never get on your bad side." Emmett was the first to break the silence. Everyone else agreed.

"Emmett I have changed, I have a lethal side then you have Bella. It's like Jasper has the Major, 'God of War', I have the Commander, also known as the 'Goddess of Destruction' as recently known to the vampire world. I am very powerful even as a human. The Volturi don't fear me because they are my other family, the guard fear me but they love me like a sister. It is why I am princess." I explained.

"Hey Bella, how do you know all this if we haven't told you?" Carlisle asked.

"I'm the princess of the vampire world and Italy and I'm the 'Goddess of Destruction' I have connections." I said. He seemed satified with that answer.

"So does anyone want to go dancing tonight with me, Ethan and our family including the pack?" I asked.

Emmett, Rose, and Jasper agreed, everyone else in the Cullen clan declined.

Just then my phone rang. It was Peter.

"Hello fucker." I greeted.

"Bella!" Esme scolded.

"Sorry mom." I said.

"Hey Bells, I just called to tell you Char and I are going tonight and would be at your house about 7 and Char needs you to get her outfit." Peter said.

"Awesome Peter and tell Char I said sure."

"Cool tell my all my brothers 'hi' for me."

"I know you heard that but Peter says 'hi' " I said to Laurent, Ethan, and Jasper.

"Char wants to talk to you."

I heard shuffling then Char says " Hey sis."

"Hey Char."

"Since you have found your mate, Let's say our motto." Char said.

I walked over to Vicki and Irina, the Cullens and Jasper were confused.

"Ready girls?"

"Ready Char!" We yelled.

"1.…2.…3.….." We counted off, then….

"Love Together! Fight Together! Die Together! Whitlock Women Forever!" All us girls yelled together.

"Love you guys!" Char said.

"Love you, See you soon" We said before I hung up.

"Wow! you're going to be a hand full." Jasper said as he walked up.

"Afraid you can't keep up Major?" I teased.

"I can keep up just fine darlin'"

I jumped on his back, nibbled on his earlobe, then whispered "Prove it.", then I slid off his back.

Rose and I were walking to door to go shopping when Jasper called my name "Bella!".

I turned around and smirked "Yes?" I asked innocently.

"You forgot something." He said.

"What is it?"

"This." He said as he leaned down and gave me a passionate kiss. When our lips touched it was like a fire ignited through out my body. He pulled back and smiled that panty dropping smile. _Damn he was good._

I walked out to go shopping in a daze.

**_AN: I know this chapter was longer but it's needed for future chapters._**

**_Surprise, Surprise, Who expected that?, Do you like the power Bella holds?, What about the way she told Alice?_**

**_I would love your answers please review! _**


	4. Chapter 4

_**~ Hope you all enjoy reading this so far it's my first fanfic and I'm having a lot of fun writing it. Also thank you to all my reviewers you are all awesome.~**_

_**~Warning in this chapter Bella let's her alter ego come out, and her eyes turn orange whenever the Commander is out and has all vampire power although she's still human, it might be a little confusing so sorry in advance.~**_

_**~Sorry for the delay in updating school starts tomorrow and I was getting prepared.~**_

_*** Disclaimer: I Don't Own Twilight.***_

_**Chapter Four~ Shopping **_

_**(BPOV)**_

**As Rose and I sped out of the garage, I called Leah to tell her the news.**

**She answered on the first ring. "Hey Bells."**

"**Hey Lee-Lee, I just called to tell you that some of the Cullens are going dancing with us and Peter and Char would be at our place around 7, because they're going to be out here for a while and are going dancing also."**

"**Wow B, that's a lot in one breathe." We laughed. "Where are you?" She asked.**

"**Going shopping with Rose." **

"**Can I join?" She asked. I looked at Rose and she nodded with a smile.**

"**Sure can, where are you?, we'll pick you up." I said.**

"**I'm at our place."**

"**We're on our way." I hung up and gave Rose the address.**

**Leah jumped in the back and we were off to the mall to find outfits for tonight. We walked around for a hour and a half when I found the perfect outfit and all us girls could match. The outfit consisted of a sleeveless halter top shirt and a short black mini skirt, and the shoes were black high top boots with and 1 ½ inch heel at the bottom. I showed them to Rose and Leah they approved but suggested we each have a different color halter, I agreed and went to find different colors.**

**When we found all the outfits, we paid left the store and went to search for accessories. We found small hoop earrings, a bracelet, and a necklace the color of each halter top, bought them and headed to the Cullen home.**

**On the way there I called Jasper, "Hello my Bella." He answered.**

"**Hey Jas. Can you do me a favor?" **

"**Sure, what is it?" He asked.**

"**Can you ask Carlisle if it's okay for Leah to come over your house?"**

"**He said Of course and to inform you the wolves can come over anytime." **

"**Great thanks, see you soon." I said before I hung up.**

**I replayed the information to Leah and we turned up the radio for the rest of the ride. When we got home, we got the bags and walked in the house. It was five-thirty so we decided to get ready at 7 then leave around 8:30 to go to the club. Everyone was still there except Carlisle and Esme, the guys were playing the Wii, Alice glared and called me a bitch as I walked by.**

**Everyone froze and got quiet. It was at that moment that Peter and Char arrived, they too froze.**

"**What did you just call me?" I asked, my voice calm but dangerous.**

"**I called you a bitch" Alice smiled, like she had the upper hand.**

**I could feel my eyes become orange as the Commander gained control.**

"**Guys the Commander is out to play." Peter warned.**

"**Oh Shit!" Ethan, Laurent, Irina, Victoria, Leah, and Char exclaimed.**

"**While Bella may enjoy the compliment you just gave her, I on the other hand do not, and I'm going to warn you one time and one time only to leave while you still can."**

"**Why ? What's the little human going to do?" Alice taunted.**

"**Bad move." Ethan, Laurent, Irina, Victoria, Leah, Char, and Peter whispered.**

**I unleashed my power to control elements and had flames surrounding her within seconds.**

**I felt the Cullens shock and disbelief and Alice's fear.**

"**Now I'm going to ask again, What did you call me?" I yelled.**

**No answer. Silence. **

"**See if you kept your month shut in the first place, you wouldn't be in this mess." I mused.**

**After five minutes of watching the flames surround her, I put them out. I circled around Alice.**

"**Now Alice the next time you say something demeaning about Bella our next meeting will be ending with you in ashes. Understand?" I asked in a icky sweet voice that screams dangerous.**

**Alice was silent.**

"**I said Do. You. Understand?" I yelled saying each word slowly.**

"**Yes." She said quietly.**

"**Good. Goodbye Alice." I said as Bella regained control.**

"**So what time is it?" I asked.**

**No one answered. Someone grabbed me from behind. I quickly turned around and kicked whoever it was behind the knees, making fall to the ground. I looked down to see who I just kicked. It was Emmett.**

"**Damn sis, where did you learn that?" He asked.**

"**Emmett I train to fight vampires with the guard of the Volturi, get real." **

"**Oh and warning to all the Cullens and Jasper, never sneak up on me." I added then turned to Leah.**

"**Since we're the only ones to consume food around here, let's go eat." I said and headed toward the kitchen.**

**After we ate, us girls minus Alice decided to get ready for tonight. As we were getting ready "Birthday Cake" by Rihanna came on, we all stopped what we were doing to dance around and sing at the top of our lungs.**

_**Come and put your name on itPut your name on itCome and put your name on itYour nameBet you wanna put your name on itPut your name on itCome and put your name on itBa-ba-baby**_

**We sang, dancing in a circle**

_**It's not even my birthdayBut he want to lick the icing offI know you want it in the worst wayCan't wait to blow my candles outHe want that cake, cake,Cake, cake, cake, cake, cakeCake, cake, cake, cake, cakeCake, cake, cakeOoh baby, I like itYou so excitedDon't try to hide itI'mma make you my bitchCake, cake, cake, cakeCake, cake, cake, cakeCake, cake, cake, cakeCake, cake, cake **_

**I imagined singing that to Jasper.**

_**I know you wanna bite thisIts so enticin'Nothin' else like thisI'mma make you my bitchAnd it's not even my birthdayBut you wanna put your name on itAnd it's not even my birthdayAnd he tryna put his name on itOooh, I wanna fuck you right nowJust get up on my body...**_

**As I sang the last line, I looked right into Jasper's eyes, since the boys were now in the doorway.**

"**Enjoy the Show?" I asked the guys, standing there open mouths and wide eyes.**

**They nodded mouths still agape. We laughed, closed the door in their faces and finished getting ready.**

**When we were done, we checked each other out. We looked good in our different color halters. Mine was a shade of dark green and my hair was straight in the back, my bangs were curled, and I had soft curls framing my face. Rose's was red and her hair was straight but curled around the ends. Char's was gold and her hair was straight down her back. Vicki's was orange and her hair was curled all around. Irina's was purple, and her hair was in a bun with curls around her face. Leah's was black and her hair was flipped and framed around her face.**

**We walked to the stairs but didn't go down, we could hear Ethan saying something but he stopped as soon as we hit the stairs. Everyone in the room looked at us, we smiled and stopped at the end of the stairs, we were instantly embraced by our mates.**

"**Oh Darlin' you look gorgeous." Jasper said as he reached me.**

"**You don't look so bad yourself." I said as I took in his dark green button down shirt and black jeans.**

"**Oh you guys look great, we need pictures!" Esme exclaimed.**

**We chuckled and posed for pictures. As we were getting ready to head out the door, Jake called.**

"**Hey Jake."**

"**Hey Bells, where are you guys?"**

"**We're walking out the door right now." I said.**

"**Ok, you're not going to guess who's here." He said.**

"**Who?" I asked, curious.**

"**Brian." **

"**Brian…?" I asked to be sure I heard him correctly.**

"**Brian?" Leah, Vicki, Char, and Irina gasped and were crowding me in an instant.**

**Jake laughed as he heard this.**

"**Cowboy Brian?" Vicki had to clarify.**

"**The one and only." He responded.**

**Then us girls on the phone screamed, loud.**

"**We'll be there in ten minutes." I said and hung up the phone.**

"**Do any of you own a Ashton Martin Vanquish ?, I left mine at home." I said to the Cullens and Jasper.**

"**I thought you had a mustang." Edward said, confused.**

"**And who the fuck is Brian?" Jasper asked with jealousy.**

"**I own a Mustang, a Vanquish, a Porsche, and the newest BMW on the market, I also own a motorcycle. Brian is a fuckhot cowboy we met in Texas." I explained in one breathe impatient to leave.**

"**I have a Vanquish." Jasper said.**

"**Good, Let's go I'm driving" I said, already heading to the garage.**

**We took two cars. I took Rose, Em, and Jas with me in the Vanquish. The others took Rose's BMW.**

"**So Bella, Why do you have so many cars?" Rose asked as I squealed out of the garage, pushing 180.**

"**When you guys left, I became reckless, I found that I like speed. I bought my mustang, As for my others cars I simply got them cause I wanted to, they're actually from my father Aro, who likes to buy me gifts." I said nonchalantly.**

"**Are you a car freak like me then?" Rose asked, sounding hopeful. I laughed**

"**Yes Rose, I guess I am, I also like to work on cars, boosting up speeds, engines, you know that stuff." I paused. "Actually between Peter, Jake, and myself, our families have the fastest cars and limited car trouble." I said.**

"**We so need to work on cars together." Rose said, which reminded me…..**

"**Jasper I'm boosting up the speed on this tomorrow, it's not fast enough, it needs to be faster than any race car." I told him, but at the same time asking if he wanted.**

"**It's fine do whatever you need. I'm sure I'll love it."**

"**Yay! Hey Rose want to help, it could be a bonding experience." I said.**

"**Duh!" She said, like it was obvious. I laughed as we pulled into the parking lot of the club Second Heaven.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**~Hope you enjoyed the last chapter many enjoyed the Commander she'll be back soon.~**_

_**~Sorry I haven't updated in awhile school started and vie been adjusting.~**_

_**~Here's a quick chapter to tie you over.~**_

_*** **__**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Twilight.***_

_**Chapter Five~ Dancing **_

_**(BPOV)**_

**As we walked inside I started looking for Brian and the pack. I found them laughing and talking in the back corner tables Vicki, Irina, char and I immediately ran to Brian with the rest following behind.**

**I jumped on Brian's back and wrapped my arms and legs around him.**

**"Hey cowboy." I whispered in his ear even though the others could hear.**

**"Hey, How's my number one girl ?"**

**"I'm good, how's it hanging down south?" I asked, knowing he would have a smart ass response.**

**"Long, low, and waiting for your lips." He replied, smiling.**

**All the guys growled while the girls laughed.**

**I decided to mess with them some more. "Hey you forgot one thing." I said.**

**He looked confused.**

**"It's big." I whispered in his ear.**

**"You would know." He said.**

**"Only from experience." I smirked.**

**Everyone got quiet, then we all bust into laughed at the look on Rose, Em, and Jasper's faces.**

"**Damn Bells, How do you do it?" Seth asked, gesturing towards the stunned silent Cullens.**

"**It's a gift." I said as I stood in front of the silent ones.**

"**Relax guys, it's a game we play, we've never been together or anything like that." I paused, "But you should know that I'm not a virgin either." I added.**

"**Who was your first?" Rose asked.**

"**This guy name Blake that I dated after you guys left." I said.**

**Climax by Usher came through the speakers and the girls and I went to dance. Half way through the song Char stopped us.**

"**Want to make the guys crazy with lust ?" She asked.**

"**Hell yeah!" We agreed.**

**We started grinding harder against each other and running our hands against each others' bodies. When the song was over we all were in the arms of our mates.**

"**That was naughty Darlin'." Jasper said as we continued to dance.**

"**Whoever said I was nice Whitlock." I replied.**

**Everyone danced with everyone. By the end of the night most of our group was drunk, even Emmett who was disappointed because he wanted me to get me wasted and he didn't know that I could hold my liquor.**

**We all went to our separate homes after arriving to the Cullens mansion.**

**It's been two days since we all went dancing and Jasper's been distant like he's pulling away already. I don't know why. I've been trying to figure it out but I keep coming up blank.**

**I even asked Rose how he seems at home and she said he has been preoccupied, like he's trying to solve a difficult math problem.**

"**Bella can I speak to you?" Jasper asked as I came through the door of the Cullens to pick up Rose for shopping.**

"**Yeah sure." I said and told Rose I would be right back.**

**We went upstairs to his room. He didn't start right away so I just waited.**

"**Bella I'm sure you've noticed I've been distant since that night at Second Heaven?"**

**I nodded. He continued.**

"**Bella something you said spiked my curiosity. How many times have you been sexual active?"**

**I didn't answer. I just stood there. In truth I was ashamed of my answer thinking he would be disgusted by me if I told him I've been active a little more over ten times since they left.**

"**Is it more than five?" He asked.**

**He still got no answer. I just stared at him. I had the feeling he was about to get angry. **

"**More than ten?" Yep! Cue the anger. I just looked down to the floor.**

"**You're a whore." He said with so much distain in his voice. **

**That was it for me I was about to lose my shit and I didn't want to so I silently walked out the door and back to Rose to go shopping.**

**After shopping I dropped Rose off and went home. Leah wasn't there so I went to my room laid down and stared at the ceiling until sleep came. **

_***Well there's the chapter sorry they had to fight. It was for a reason I promise. Next chapter up soon.***_

_***Hint Bella's been keeping a secret from the Cullens.***_


	6. Chapter 6

~It's been a while but I'm back and I will not forget about this story.~

~Please check out my other story and there's a poll on my profile, vote please.~

*Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.*

Major True Mate Ch. 6

(BPOV)

When morning came, I went through the motions of my usual routine, so I wouldn't worry Leah.

I was sitting at our breakfast bar, when she walked in the kitchen.

"Bells?, You seem a little out of it. Are you okay?"

Her last question, broke my calm act. I started sobbing. She immediately came and started trying to comfort me.

I don't know how long we sat there but eventually, she stood up.

"Let's go." She said as she pulled me with her.

"Where are we going?" I asked in a monotone, because I already knew the answer.

"The Cullens." She said as she dragged me out the door.

The ride there was silent as I stared at nothing.

Now you're probably wondering why someone calling me a whore would cause this new Bella to break, two things would:

First, my MATE called me out my name.

Second, this is something the Cullens don't know yet, Edward raped me the day he left.

My family knows I was raped, but they don't know by who, well they are going to find out today. Everyone will find out everything, I will have no secrets.

As we pulled up outside the Cullen mansion, everyone came outside.  
The pack and everyone but my Italian family were there. I walked right inside, without saying a word, I curled up on the armchair, put my knees up and head down.

Everyone else came in and just waited. After a few minutes of waiting, Ethan said," I'm calling Dad."

"Hey Dad." Ethan said into the phone.

"I'm okay... Umm How fast can everyone get to Forks?" He asked.

"Something's wrong with Bella."

There was a response then Ethan hung up and turned to everyone else.

"He said they will be here in an hour, Jason's with them." He said.

"Who's Jason ?" I heard someone ask, I don't know who it was because I was tuning them out.

"He's Bella's other mate, she has two true mates, and Carlisle before you say it's impossible, it's not, it's happened before," Char said.

"Wow Bells your life is awesome, you have two mates!" Emmett said in awe.

"Nah, Baby Whit is just special to anyone." Peter said.

"Baby Whit?" Someone asked.

"Yeah it's her nickname from us, because no matter what she's a Whitlock, fun and loving, but also a warrior." Someone explained.

I could feel my slipping into the darkness. I tried to come out, but every time I hear Jasper's words.

(Peter POV)

After explaining Baby Whit's nickname, I watched her closely. I could see her slipping into nothingness, I was afraid if they didn't get here in time we might not be able to get her back.

"They need to get here soon, if not we might lose her for good." I said.

"I can't feel her emotions." Jasper said quietly.

"She's under her shield, it's how she keeps her pain from others, also her mind tells her you, Jasper are a threat, but her heart is telling her your her mate." I replied.

Everyone was still here but we stayed quiet for the time being.  
About 45 minutes later my other family bust through the door, Jason in front headed straight for Bella.

He took Bella in his arms, holding her as tight as he could without physically hurting her.

"Would anyone like to explain why my daughter is in so much emotional pain ?" Aro asked.

"I think it all started yesterday. Bella decided that was the day she was going to tell the Cullens and Jasper about her past..." Leah trailed off.

Aro nodded in understanding, knowing just as I did she was referring to Bella's rape.

Leah continued,"She was afraid they would judge her or blame it on her. I tried telling her they wouldn't but she was convinced they would. She said she was going to tell them after her and Rose went shopping, I'm guessing that didn't happen?" Asked Leah.

The Cullens shook their heads.

"Can anyone tell me what happened when she got here?" Aro continued his questioning.

"I can." Rose said, at his nod she continued, "She got here and we were about to leave when Jasper asked if they could talk. She said yes and they went upstairs. I don't know what they talked about, but I only heard Jas yell that she was a whore, she was silent our whole trip."

All but Jasper,Alice, and Edward were growling when she was done.

Jasper was ashamed and just looked at his shoes. My gift was telling this was only the beginning and shit was about to hit the fan, but we needed Bella back first.

"Guys we need Bella back. Soon!" I stressed, breaking all the glares Jasper was getting.

"Any ideas?" Ethan asked.

"I have one." Jake said.

He left and came back with Bella's guitar and sat in front of her.

He started singing.

"I remember when we used to laugh  
About nothing at all,  
It was better than going mad  
From trying to solve all the problems  
We're going through  
Forget 'em all  
'Cause on those nights we would stand and never fall  
Together we faced it all

Remember when we'd  
Stay up late and we'd talk all night  
In a dark room lit by the TV light  
Through all the hard times in my life  
Those nights kept me alive  
We'd listen to the radio play all night  
Didn't wanna go home to another fight  
Through all the hard times in my life  
Those nights kept me alive"

We all watched in relief and amazement as Bella came back to herself and started singing with Jake.

" I remember when we used to drive  
Anywhere but here,  
As long as we'd forget our lives  
We were so young and confused  
That we didn't know to laugh or cry  
Those nights were ours, they will live and never die  
Together we'd stand forever,

Remember when we'd  
Stay up late and we'd talk all night  
In a dark room lit by the TV light  
Through all the hard times in my life  
Those nights kept me alive  
We'd listen to the radio play all night  
Didn't wanna go home to another fight  
Through all the hard times in my life  
Those nights kept me alive  
Those nights belong to us  
There's nothing wrong with us  
Those nights belong to us  
I remember when we used to laugh  
And now I wish those nights would last  
Stay up late and we'd talk all night  
In a dark room lit by the TV light  
Through all the hard times in my life  
Those nights kept me alive  
We'd listen to the radio play all night  
Didn't wanna go home to another fight  
Through all the hard times in my life  
Those nights kept me alive

Stay up late and we'd talk all night  
In a dark room lit by the TV light  
Through all the hard times in my life  
Those nights kept me alive  
We'd listen to the radio play all night  
Didn't wanna go home to another fight  
Through all the hard times in my life  
Those nights kept me alive  
Those nights belong to us  
There's nothing wrong"

As they finished the song, Bella gave him a hug.

"Thanks Jake." She said.

"Anytime." He said.

"Angel?" Jason asked hesitantly.

Bella turned and threw herself into his arms.

"I missed you so much!" She exclaimed quietly.

"I missed you to my Angel."

"What you didn't miss your old man? I'm hurt."

(BPOV)

"Daddy!" I screamed as I jumped into his arms next. What can I say I'm a Daddy's girl 100 %.

"I love you Dad." I said as I got down.

"I love you too Princess."

"Daddy's girl." Ethan teased from across the room.

"You're just mad because I'm his favorite." I said, with a smile.

"Am not!"

"Am too!"

"Love you."

"Love you too." I said.

"As much as I am enjoying this,we have much to discuss." Daddy said.

I nodded and everyone got comfortable around the room.

I sat on Jason's lap and just said it,"I was raped."

All the Cullens gasped.

"Bella I'm sorry for what I said." Jasper said with remorse. I ignored him.

"By who?" Rose asked, with venom in her voice.

"...By Edward." I said, looking him dead in the eye, daring him to contradict me.

Every single thing was silent.

Then Alice said," She's lying."

To say I was pissed would be a major understatement.

"You think I'm lying, let me prove you wrong."

Before she could respond I projected Edward's memory of the day he left for everyone to see.

"What's this?" Emmett asked.

"Just watch." I replied.

After watching the whole projection, including the rape, I said,

"That was Edward's memory of the day he left."

_~ I know kind of a cliffie. who saw that coming ? What do you think about Jason? Bella's secret? Who wants a little of the Commander in the next chapter? ~_

_~Please Review and check out my poll and other story :) !.~_

_Twihart14~_


	7. Chapter 7

_~Hey guys I know it's been a while but I promise I will not abandon my stories! I will try to update at least twice a week!~_

_~Also I know a few of you might not like Jason yet but give him a chance also it might seem like its just him and Bella its not.~_

_~Enjoy the chapter!~_

(BPOV)

Everyone started yelling and screaming.

Then Alice's voice could be heard over everything else.

"I don't see what you're so mad about, it's not like she didn't deserve it. "She said.

_Oh Fuck No! _

Before I or any else could react Rose had her by the throat. She leaned down to Alice's ear and hissed,

"Let me make one thing clear for you, Jasper doesn't want you and he never will, so the sooner you stop being a bitch to everyone else the better off you'll be."

Rose then got up and gave me a hug and said, "Im so sorry."

I hugged her back and said, "It's not your fault."

She went to sit and I looked straight at Edward and said,"It's far from over."

"I understand."He said quietly, looking down. _Oh This is not going to fly_! I thought.

"No." I said, shaking my head, I continued,"I don't think you do, when you left I was sad, yes, but there were two things that broke me, one was you raped me and left me on the forest floor and two my family left without even saying goodbye."

I paused, "Im not saying I didn't love you, there was I time where I was in love with you but, after seeing how controlling you were I fell out of love."

After I finished he nodded and sat with his head in his hands.

I went and sat between Jasper and Jason. I looked around the room.

"Any questions?" I asked.

"Yeah, Um why did you tell Edward you forgive him three days ago if he raped you? Emmett asked.

I sighed. I knew someone would ask that question.

"Honestly, I wasn't ready to tell and to be judged for being weak. But I'm tired of being judged because people know or don't know my past. Jasper was the last straw I said fuck it, now it's all out in the open." I said, he nodded, accepting that answer.

Rose was next. "Where did Bella 2.0 come from?" She asked.

"Oh, I've always been like this, a badass, a fighter, a firecracker. I changed when I got to Forks because I didn't know if Charlie would approve of the person I had become in Arizona and I wanted him to be happy."

"Are we done?" Jason asked.

"I think so." I said.

"Good I have a surprise for you, anyone want to come to our place?" Jason asked.

All the vampires said yes and the pack said they would be by later.

When we got to my place the Cullens were shocked, it was just like their house only bigger.

"What's all in here?" Esme asked as we walked in.

I shrugged."10 bedrooms, 12 bathrooms, a music room and mini recording studio, dance studio, game room, a library, and the essentials."

"Quick question,"Why do you have a recording studio and is there really a game room because that's serious business?" Emmett asked.

"Have you guys heard of the new music group Team Wild Flair?" Vicki asked the Cullens.

"Yeah, they're awesome!" Rose said.

"Well I'm glad you think so Rose because that's us." Char said pointing to herself, Irina, Vicki, and myself. "And yes it's really I game room here."

"Really how, you don't look like them." Rose replied.

"I have a power that could change our appearance as long as we need." I said.

"Okay, now that we got that out of the way, Bella are you ready for your surprise?" Jason asked.

"Yep, where is it?"

"In the music studio." He said, heading toward the music room.

Once everyone was there, Jason walked into the booth and set up.

"Bella I wrote this for you." He said and started to sing.

_{Yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah yeah_

_[Verse 1]_

_Ooh there's somethin about just somethin about the way she's move_

_And I can't figure it out_

_there's something about her._

_Said ooh it's somethin about kinda woman that want you but don't need you_

_And I can't figure it out_

_it's somethin about her_

_Cause she walk like a boss talk like a boss_

_Manicured nailed to set the pedicure off_

_She's fly effortlessly_

_Cause she move like a boss do what a boss_

_Do she got me thinkin about gettin involved_

_That's the kinda girl I need_

_[Chorus]_

_She got her own thing_

_that's why I love her_

_Miss Independent_

_Won't you come and spend a little time_

_She got her own thing that's why I love her_

_Miss Independent_

_ooh the way you shine_

_Miss Independent_

yeah y_eah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah_

_[Verse 2]_

_Ooh there's somethin about_

_kinda woman that can do for herself_

_I look at her and it makes me proud_

_There's something about her_

_Somethin oh so sexy about_

_kinda woman that don't even need my help_

_She said she got it she got it_

_No doubt, it's somethin about her_

_Cause she work like a boss play like a boss_

_Car and a crib she bouta pay em both off_

_And the bills are paid on time yeah_

_She made for a boss only a boss_

_Anything less she telling them to get lost_

_That's the girl that's on my mind_

_[Chorus]_

_[Bridge]_

_Her favorite thing to say Don't worry I got it_

_And everything she got best believe she bought it_

_She gonna steal ma heart ain't no doubt about it_

_You're everything I need, said you're everything I need_

_yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah yeah_

_[Chorus]_

_Miss Independent_

_That's why I love her}_

"You like it?" He asked as he came out of the booth.

I ran into his arms. "I loved it!"

"Dude you have officially lost your man card." Peter said.

Char hit him upside the head and said, "I think it was sweet."

I looked around the room and others were in conversations of there own then, my eyes landed on Jasper, he looked so sad and I felt bad because he's also my mate and I've been avoiding him.

Jason noticed the exchange and said, "You know you want to talk to him."

"I do."

"What's stopping you?" He asked softly.

"I'm scared." I admitted.

"Well that won't do, Come on." He said as he lead me toward the door and Jasper.

"What are you doing?" I asked, he ignored me and said, "Jasper come with us please?"

Jasper nodded and followed us to our room.

We all sat on the bed, Jasper and I looking at Jason.

"Talk and Make up." He said.

I looked at Jasper and he was looking down.

"I can't do this." I said as I tried to walk out the room. Jason caught me by the waist and sat me back on the bed.

"Ok listen, Isabella " _Oh shit my full name, I'm in trouble._

"Jasper and I are both your mates, you can't pick and choose whenever you're in an argument with one of us. We both need you and you need the both of us, now you're going to sit here and talk to Jasper, none of us will leave this room until you two make up."

I sighed and started.

"Jasper I'm sorry, I have been avoiding you, Im just scared of being hurt."

"Bella I fucked up, I didn't mean to hurt you. Really. I shouldn't have called you out your name. I love you and hope you can forgive me." He said.

"Jas what's going to happen the next time you hear something you don't like? I know you said what you said because of anger, but is that going to happen all the time?"

"No it won't happen all the time. I was overwhelmed, confused, and just snapped. I'm so sorry and after you left I felt like the biggest piece of shit to walk the planet." He said.

I laughed. "We still have a lot to discuss but I love you and I want, no, I need this to work." I sighed, I hated showing weakness.

Jasper hugged me and held me to him as he looked at Jason.

"Thank you, I know you did this for Bella, but I also appreciate it, I also was hoping we could be brothers." He said.

"I didn't do this just for Bella I did it for you too, and I already consider you a brother, we're just the brothers that share the girl instead of fighting and making her choose." Jason replied.

We all chuckled.

"Now that this is settled we need to discuss my change, Jasper I wanted to be changed on my birthday in two days, would that be alright with you?"

"I think that's great Darlin'." He smiled.

"Jason?" I asked.

"Of course, Angel. We already talked about it." He smiled also.

"Ok I think we're done." I said.

"Let's go find everyone." Jasper said.

Jason and I nodded and we all left the room.

We found everyone in the dance studio. I suddenly felt like dancing.

"Bella you dance, what about your clumsiness?" Carlisle asked.

"Oh that was part of the act, I wanted to see if people would truly think I was clumsy, I would say I did quite the job, acting."

"How long have you been dancing?" Rose asked.

"Since I was six." I said. Alice's eyes widened, I find it funny, neither her or Edward said anything since we left the Cullen home.

Then I asked,"Who wants to dance with me?"

"I would." Jasper said.

I smiled. "Do you know how to Waltz?"

"Not really." He admitted.

"Well you're about to learn." I said then started to sing.

[_Bella]_

_{Take my hand, take a breath_

_Pull me close and take one step_

_Keep your eyes locked on mine,_

_And let the music be your guide._

_[Both]_

_Won't you promise me (now won't you promise me, that _

_you'll never forget)_

_We'll keep dancing (to keep dancing) wherever we go _

_next_

_(Chorus)_

_It's like catching lightning the chances of finding _

_someone like you_

_It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way _

_we do_

_And with every step together, we just keep on getting _

_better_

_So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)_

_Can I have this dance_

_[Jasper]_

_Take my hand, I'll take the lead_

_And every turn we'll be safe with me_

_Don't be afraid, afraid to fall_

_You know I'll catch you through it all_

_[Both]_

_And you can't keep us apart (even a thousand miles, _

_can't keep us apart)_

_'Cause my heart is (cause my heart is) wherever you are_

_(Chorus)_

_It's like catching lightning the chances of finding _

_someone like you_

_It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way _

_we do_

_And with every step together, we just keep on getting _

_better_

_So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)_

_Can I have this dance_

_[Both]_

_Oh no mountains too high and no, oceans too wide_

_'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop_

_Let it rain, let it pour_

_What we have is worth fighting for_

_You know I believe, that we were meant to be_

_(Chorus)_

_It's like catching lightning the chances of finding _

_someone like you (like you)_

_It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way _

_we do (way we do)_

_And with every step together, we just keep on getting _

_better_

_So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)_

_Can I have this dance_

_Can I have this dance_

_Can I have this dance}_

As we finished dancing, everyone clapped, even Edward. Alice glared and I smirked.

"That was great!" Rose exclaimed.

"Thanks!" I said.

"We need girl time." Char said and all the girls, minus the mothers and Alice walked out of the room.

As we gathered around the room I had a vision.

{Vision}

Maria sending scouts to collect me and Charlotte.

"Bring them here alive and I will have my Major and Captain soon!" She Maria.

The calendar in the vision said they would come exactly one year from today.

[Vision Ended.]

I jumped off the bed and out the room, yelling "Family Meeting!" As I ran down the stairs.

Once everyone was settled, I started.

"War is coming." Peter and I said at the exact same time.

"How do you know?" Jasper asked.

"I had a vision." Again we said at the same time.

"So like Alice has visions." Emmett said.

"I'm nothing like her." We growled.

Emmett held up his hands "Sorry!"

"Our visions are more accurate, definite, but our visions don't show the end results." Peter explained.

"How long before the first battle?" Daddy asked.

"Exactly one year from today." I said.

_~I hope you like the chapter. Jason and Jasper will have a bond like brothers, so there is no slash.~_

_~Also please check out my other story "Goddess of Death" ~_

_~Tell me what you think in a review Please!~_

_~*Maaji Sparkz*~ a.k.a. Twihart14._


	8. Chapter 8

Major True Mate Ch.8

**~Hope the last chapter answered some of your questions!~**

**~I know some of you were hoping to see the Commander, she's coming soon!~**

**~On with the story!~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

* * *

(Jasper POV!)

After being told about Maria, it was decided we wouldn't worry too much about it right now.

Jason, some of the Volturi and others went to hunt. The only people at the house were Me, Bella, Rose, Emmett, Peter, and Char.

"Whatcha thinking bout Cowboy?" Bella asked, looking up at me from her head in my lap.

"Nothing Important."

"You sure?" She asked, her eyebrow furrowing.

"Positive." I smiled, giving her a small kiss on the lips.

"Bells you got mail!" Irina sang as her and Victoria came back from their hunt.

"What is it?" Bella asked.

"A letter... From Damon." Victoria smirked as Bella squeaked.

Who the hell is Damon? And why the hell do I want to kill him without knowing him?

_ Because you're jealous! _that little voice in my head said.

No I'm not

_Suit yourself_

Great now I'm talking to myself.

All the while Bella had finished reading the letter and had a huge smile on her face.

"You know if we weren't both mated to vampires, I might give him a chance." She said, then ran upstairs to put the letter away.

What the fuck does she mean if she wasn't mated? I don't know what that letter said but I intend to find out.

When I got to the door of our room she was standing looking out of the window.

"Hey Darlin'."

"Hey Jas." She said softly.

"Bella what did the letter say?" I asked not beating around the bush.

"Nothing..." She trailed off.

"Can I read it?"

"Nope." She said heading to sit on the bed.

"Why not?" I was getting a little mad.

"It's personal." She replied, oblivious to the fact that her indifference about this was starting to piss me off.

"But Bella..."

"I said its nothing Jasper." She snapped.

She walked out the room and to the kitchen to make a sandwich.

"I'm your mate, I have a right to know." I said raising my voice as I followed her.

I saw her eyes flash orange as she turned to face me and knew I was about to get my ass handed to me by The Commander.

"Oh you want to play the mate game Jasper? Lets play the mate game. Tell me how's Samantha been lately? Or Amber? Oh and my favorite when was the last time you fucked Lori?"... Still want to play Jasper? Were you ever going to tell me about them?" She yelled in my face.

"All that happened when I was with Alice."

"Does it matter? You cheated on her all the while saying you loved her! How do I know you won't cheat on me?" She was expecting an answer this time.

"You'll just have to trust me." I sighed.

"Trust you? I do trust you with my all. Do you trust me?"

I was silent, I didn't know what to say.

"Do you?" She yelled louder.

I was so shocked all I could get out was, "I uhh... I ...uhh."

She just looked at me, shook her head and left the room, not long after you could hear the door to the dance studio slam.

As I left the kitchen I met the glares of my brother and sister.

Before they could say anything Jason, Carlisle, and Esme came back from their hunt. They came in laughing, but stopped when they saw us.

"What's going on?" Carlisle asked.

"Jasper here pissed Bella off, she went Commander on his ass, and he's still mad." Peter said.

"If she let me read it, there wouldn't be a problem." I growled, still upset.

"Read what?"

"Bella got a letter from Damon." Irina said, coming down the stairs.

Jason then doubled over in laughter.

"What the fuck are you laughing for, our mate got a letter from another dude, won't tell about it, and your laughing?" I was getting madder.

"Hey Bella, Come down here!" Jason called.

"Yes?" She asked innocently as she came down the stairs, a smirk on her lips.

"Why didn't you tell Jasper the truth about who Damon is?" He sighed.

She shrugged. "He yelled at me when I was about to tell him and you know how I feel about people yelling at me. Then to top it off I found out he doesn't trust me and I trust him."

Jason just nodded and turned to me.

"You know the Denali's right?"

I nodded.

"Well Damon is Tanya's mate. He knew Bella when he was human and they are really close. Tanya changed him by accident when they were intimate. He calls Bella his wifey and he's her hubby. People always assume they're together and they're really not."

"It doesn't explain why she didn't let me read the letter." I said.

"Ugh!" Bella screamed, frustrated and ran upstairs and came back down with the letter.

"You really want to read the letter?, Here read the freakin letter." She said as she shoved the letter at me and went to hug Jason.

I sighed and read the letter.

**_Hey Wifey!_**

**_Miss me? I miss you too. I heard you found your other mate. Are you happy?_**

**_Tanya and I have a surprise for you! See you soon _**

**_Love your hubby!_**

**_P.S. Jason make you scream lately_**_**?!**_

I looked up at Bella as I finished reading.

"Feel better?" She asked with an edge in her voice.

I sighed again. I really need to stop hurting her. There's so much sadness in her emotions right now, because of me!

"Can we talk?"

"Yeah because that worked out so well the first time." She said, sarcastically.

"Angel be nice, he's trying, if I remember correctly we didn't have such a honeymoon start either." Jason reminded her.

"You're right." She sighed.

"Guys some privacy?" Bella asked looking around at everyone.

What the hell when did everyone get here? Even the pack was here.

As everyone filed out, Jason asked,"Need me to stay?"

Bella shook her head,"No I got it this time."

"K, I'm going to talk to dad." He said and left the room.

Bella sat on the couch and I followed. She turned to face me.

"I overreacted." I said simply.

"Why don't you trust me?"

"I do trust you. It's just that I keep thinking I'm going to do something wrong and you're going to leave, that someone's going to take you away from me, or that you'll get tired of me and choose Jason." I sighed, looking down so she wouldn't see the pain on my face.

She got up and gave me a hug.

"Jas, look at me," I did. "What do you feel from me?"

"A lot of love and trust" I said.

She nodded. "That's all for you and it's the same for Jason. I can't leave either of you, and I can't choose between you either. I need the both of you."

She continued,"It may seem like I'm hard on you, but believe it or not I was harder on Jason."

"Really?"

"Yes so much harder, I used to think she would never accept me as a mate." Jason said from the doorway.

"Dad would like to talk to the three of us and Ethan and Vicki." He continued.

"Of course he does." Bella smiled. "Give us a minute?"

"Sure." He left again.

"Anything else you want to talk about?" She asked me.

I shook my head. "All else will come in time."

Bella hugged me and looked up at me. "I love you Jasper."

"I love you too Bella." I whispered against her lips then I kissed her.

Just as I was about to deepen the kiss, Ethan walked in. "Come on lovebirds daddy wants to chat."

We reluctantly pulled apart and followed Ethan to Aro's office.

"Hey mom, dad what's up?" Bella asked as we walked in.

"Princess what do you and Ethan think about having a ball?"

"When?" Bella asked.

"Why?" Ethan's question followed.

"To present to the vampires of the world their new prince and princess with the mates." Aro explained looking at them, expectantly.

"Sure, Let's do it!" Ethan said, followed by Bella's "Of course, a ball is great!"

"Good now for the when, I was thinking, a month?" Aro asked.

"Sounds fine to me." Bella said.

"What about Bella being a newborn?" Ethan asked.

"Don't worry, I will be fine, I'm going to be just like you were as a new vampire." She said.

"How did your first year as a vampire go?" I asked Ethan.

"It was great I woke up with all my memories and no bloodlust."

Wow I have never heard of a newborn to be like that.

"So now that we got that out the way, what do you guys think?" Aro asked, looking at me, Jason and Victoria.

"I wouldn't mind a ball." I said and Jason nodded in agreement.

"I think a ball is great!" Victoria smiled.

"That's good. You all are free to go, but Jasper I'd like to talk to you."

"Of course." I said

"Well I'm going to get my last sleep as a human. Love you all!" Bella said as she walked out the door.

"Love you too."

"Love you Princess."

I looked at Aro after everyone left.

"Yes?" To be honest I was nervous as hell. I wanted, no, I needed to get on his good side.

"Your projecting, there's no need to be nervous." Aro chuckled.

"There isn't?"

"No I just want to talk."

"Okay." I said, still slightly nervous.

"How do you feel about my daughter?"

"I love her with everything I am. I know I only been back in her life for a few days but I can't help it. I'm totally and completely in love with your daughter." I said all at once.

"I'm glad to hear that, you know the Volturi are very protective of her along with anyone else she knows, I would hate to see you killed."

"I understand."

"You're lucky, she breaking all her rules with you, please don't make her regret it."

"It won't." I promised.

"Ok you're free to go."

"Night sir!"

"One more thing." He said as I walked to the door.

I turned back. "Yes?"

"Call me dad." He smiled.

"No problem I said as I left.

I went into Bella's room and Jason was running his fingers through her hair as she slept.

"Mind if I stay?"

"Go ahead." He chuckled."You don't need permission she's your mate too."

I nodded and took her into my arms as I laid on the bed.

"Hey Jasper... Let's have a talk." Jason said.

**~Hope you liked it! I promise to update more while I'm on break from school.~**

**~What are Jason and Jasper going to talk about?~**

**~Reviews make more updates!~**

**~Until next time!~**

**~*Maaji*~ **


	9. Chapter 9

Major's True Mate Chapter 9

~**Thanks for all those who reviewed!~**

**~Jason will be Bella's "music mate" so to speak, but don't be upset Jasper will get his moments to shine as well!~**

**~I've decided to make Bella and Team Wild Flair famous musicians and Jason is a famous musician!~**

**~I know there's a lot going on with this story there's a point to this I promise just stick with me!~**

**~Also Bella will call Aro Daddy and Carlisle Dad, but both her moms she will call mom.~**

**~Enjoy the chapter!~**

(Jasper POV!)

"Sure Jason, what would you like to talk about?" I asked.

"How do you feel about Bella having two mates?" He asked.

Wow good question. "I am fine with it, but what about sex?"

"I think that's something we should discuss with Bella."

I agreed and watched Bella sleep.

(Bella POV!)

I woke up in the morning with all the girls surrounding the bed.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY BELLA!" They all exclaimed with smiles.

I smiled and said thanks as I gave each of them a hug.

They left me alone to get dressed.

I did my business and dressed in black skinny jeans and ballet flats, but couldn't choose between two shirts. One shirt said "Forget being a princess, I want to be a Vampire!".

The other one said,"I got cupcakes! Cups in the front, Cakes in the back!"

I decided to ask the girls their opinion.

"Hey girls where are you?" I sang walking down the stairs.

"In the lounge!" Vicki called out.

I walked to the lounge in my bra and found some of my brothers, sisters, and mates.

"Which shirt?" I asked.

"Well since you're getting vamped up later, I say vampire one." Emmett gave his opinion.

Everyone agreed so I put the shirt on.

"Well I'm going to eat!" I said walking into the kitchen where both my moms were.

"Hey moms!"

Suplicia pulled me into a hug,"Happy Birthday sweetie." She smiled.

"Thanks! Now what's for breakfast?"

"Pancakes." Esme said, setting a plate in front of me.

I said thanks and as I started eating my throat started to tickle.

"Esme what did you add to the pancakes?"

"Cinnamon, why?"

I didn't answer, I just bolted through the lounge and to the nearest bathroom, vomiting in the toilet.

Jasper and Jason were by my side instantly.

"Bella are you okay?" "Bella what's wrong?" They both asked at the same time.

"I'm fine, there's was Cinnamon in the pancakes." I looked at Jasper's adorably confused face and continued "I'm allergic to Cinnamon."

"Ah I get it now." I nodded, brushed my teeth and went back to the lounge.

"I'm sorry Bella it's just that Alice said that you would like it and I should try something new so I did." Esme said in a rush.

"Don't apologize, you didn't know and Alice is a bitch." I said with a shrug.

Alice growled behind me. My mates growled back at her as I turned to face her.

"Do you need a reminder of how lucky you are to be alive?"

She was scared. Good.

"No Bella." She said quietly.

"Thought so." I said as I turned back to Esme. "How about just an egg sandwich for breakfast?" I asked.

"Coming right up." She said as she flitted to the kitchen.

After I finished my breakfast, I went back to the lounge and sat on Jasper's lap with Jason holding my hand.

"So Baby Whit, What do you want to do today?" Peter asked.

"I just want today to be a regular day, because I want to have the real celebration when I'm a vampire." I said.

"I'm glad you feel that way Princess, because we need to have a very long overdo family meeting." Aro said coming down the stairs.

"Of course Daddy."

"Ok let's get started, everyone here?"

"Everyone but the Denali."

"Actually Bella-" Jasper started to say but was cut off by the Denali family walking through the front door.

"WIFEY I'M HOME!" Damon yelled as he came through the door.

I ran to give him and the rest a hug.

"Hey guys you're right on time we were about to have a family meeting."

After hellos and introductions, Daddy started the meeting.

"The first thing we need to discuss is our next move."

"Wait don't you have to go back to Italy?" Rose asked.

"No actually we can rule anywhere, we just chose Italy randomly and stayed there." Marcus answered.

"So any suggestions?" Daddy asked.

It was then that Charlotte started sobbing into Peter's chest.

"Char what is it?"

"I can't be apart from my family." She said looking around the room.

"Sweetie you're coming with us." Vicki said.

She still looked sad, so I decided a song was in order.

_[Bella]_

_I can't pretend_

_To know how you feel_

_But know that I'm here_

_Know that I'm real_

Irina caught on to what I was doing and sang the next part.

_[Irina]_

_Say what you want_

_Or don't talk at all_

_[Bella]_

_I'm not gonna let you fall_

_[Both]_

_Reach for my hand_

'Cause it's held out for you

_My shoulders are small_

_But you can cry on them too_

_Everything changes_

_But one thing is true_

_Understand_

_We'll always be more than a band_

_Yeah yeah yeah yeah_

Vicki came in next.

_[Vicki]_

_You used to brave the world_

_All on your own_

_Now we won't let you go, go it alone_

_[Bella]_

_Be who you wanna be_

_Always stand tall_

_[All]_

_Not gonna let you fall_

_Reach for my hand_

_'Cause it's held out for you_

_My shoulders are strong_

_But you can cry on them too_

_Everything changes_

_But one thing is true_

_Understand_

_We'll always be more than a band_

_[Char]_

_I never knew you could take me so far_

_I've always wanted to hope that you are the ones I need_

_[All]_

_Reach for my hand_

_'Cause it's held out for you_

_My shoulders are strong_

_But you can cry on them too (cry on them too)_

_Everything changes_

_But one thing is true_

_Understand_

_We'll always be more than a band_

_[Char]_

_Reach for my hand_

_'Cause it's held out for you_

_My shoulders are strong_

_But you can cry on them too_

_Everything changes_

_But one thing is true_

_Understand_

_We'll always be more than a band._

We all finished, hugging in a circle.

"You believe us now?"

"Yes I do." Charlotte smiled.

"Good." Irina said as we all sat back down.

"Okay, let me rephrase the question, Who wants to stay with Bella?"

Everyone started yelling and arguing about who got to stay where, it all got too much. I screamed.

Ahh... Silence is golden.

"Now that I have you're attention, we're moving to New Hampshire, because it has everything this house has, enough room for Volturi to rule, a house for Denali, a house for the Cullens, and Peter and Char can stay in the main house with Jasper, Jason and I, all on one property, also there's enough room for the pack if their coming with us?" I finished, looking at the pack for an answer.

"Of we are coming, we're not bound to La Push and we don't have to be wolves." Jake said.

"Ok what does everyone think about moving to New Hampshire?" I asked, looking around.

"I think it's good." Carlisle said.

"We're up for it." Eleazar agreed.

"It's good Princess."

"Thanks, What's next?" I asked.

"Next we need to discuss your music, ever since the last music awards, Team Wild Flair has been moving up the charts and Bella's last album is number one right now with Jason's coming in a close second. Also you all need to start working on your next albums."

"Um if we're almost done here, we've all been working on songs for our next album if you want to hear them." Vicki said.

"Well we'll do that after Bella is changed, the last thing we need to discuss is the Ball."

"What Ball?" Tanya asked.

"We're having a Ball to represent to the vampire world their new prince and princess with their mates."

"Awesome!" Rose exclaimed.

"I know I said the same thing." I said.

"Okay anything else?" Daddy asked.

"Question. Bella have you had any visions lately?" Carlisle asked.

I decided to tell them since the mind fuck duo was out hunting.

"Yes I had a vision of Edward's mate last night, she's in New Hampshire, she's human,-" I was cut off by Jane.

"I can't believe you're helping..."

"Let me stop you right there I am NOT helping that insensitive, asshole ex of mine. I want to help his mate, because my _'sixth sense' _is telling me that she's being abused. So we're going to have another human around." I said.

"Who is she?" Leah asked.

"That's all I have about her, but I'll know her when I see her." I said. "And don't tell Thing 1 and 2 about this so block your thoughts." I added.

Since there was nothing to do we watched movies until nightfall, when I would be changed.

Fuckward and Alice came back right as Daddy came out of the library with Cauis and Marcus.

"Princess it's time."

I nodded and got up with my mates.

"See everyone in three days." I said walking to my bedroom.

In my room I laid on the bed, while my mates took place on either side of me.

"I love you Bella." They said, right before they both bit down.

"I love you too." I whispered before I surrendered to the darkness.

(Jasper POV!)

I don't get it. Why is she so quiet.

"Why isn't she screaming?" I asked aloud.

"Must be a family trait." Victoria said from downstairs. "Ethan was the same way, I thought I did something wrong." She continued, now in the doorway.

"She's going to be a handful." Jason said.

"Like she isn't already." I chuckled.

"You're right."

Over the next few days, the family has come in to share stories and things Bella might not remember. Jason and I stayed with her the whole time and she never screamed once.

On the third day, Bella's heart started to slow.

Peter, Char, Victoria, Jason and I were the only ones in the room.

Peter started counting down. "Five.. Four.. Three.. Two.. One."

(Bella POV!)

I could feel the burn start to go away in my fingers and toes, then through the rest of my body as my heart took its final beat.

Finally, I opened my eyes.

**~Don't kill me !~**

**~FYI The mind fuck duo and Thing 1 and 2 are Edward and Alice!~**

**~Review please!~**

**~Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!~ **

**~*Maaji*~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Major's True Mate Chapter 10**

**~Sorry I know it's been a real long time since the last update but I had super writer's block with this story, but I'm back in action! I promise~**

**~By the way: I will NEVER abandon any of my stories! I promise.~**

**Maaji: Please Jasper..? *puppy dog face***

**Jasper: No.**

**Maaji: Why won't you bake me cookies?**

**Jasper: Because this update is super late. *frowns***

**Maaji: *grumbles* Fine then you do the disclaimer.**

**Jasper: Maaji doesn't own Twilight, SM does but Maaji owns any non-twilight characters in this story.**

**~Enjoy!~**

(BPOV!)

When I sat up Vicki, Char, Peter, Jason, and Jasper were staring at me.

"Hey if you want something to stare at I'll undress for you." I said.

"I'll help!" Both Jason and Jasper offered, diving for the bed that I was laying on.

Peter and Char looked at me before running out the room and going to fuck each other because I affected them with my succubus power I assume.

"Oh Shit! Bella's a succubus!" I heard Vicki exclaim watching Peter and Char leave before confirming my thoughts.

"Was anyone effected?" I heard Carlisle ask.

"Yes. Jason, Jasper, Peter and Char."

"Why not you?" Eleazar asked.

"Because I didn't look at her directly."

"Well good thing every bedroom is soundproof even for vampires." Jake said.

I tuned everything else out and focused on the attention I was getting from my mates.

Jason was sucking on my breasts while Jasper looked like he was mesmerized by my sex.

"Fucking beautiful." He vowed quietly.

Jason hummed in agreement and the sensation sent a shot of pleasure through my body .

"Jasper... Touch me..." I moaned as Jason started trailing slow open-mouthed kisses from my neck to my stomach. Then Jasper pumped two fingers in and out of me, hitting my clit every time.

I felt like my body was on fire with sparks everywhere.

I bit my lip as Jasper licked the inside of my thighs, still fingering me and Jason switched breasts.

Jasper saw me biting my lip and said,"Come for us Darlin' let us hear how we make you feel."

He pushed a fuckton of lust and want at me.

"Guys...I'm gonna... I'm gonna... Oh Fuck!" I came as Jason nibbled and sucked harder on my nipples and Jasper drank my juices.

I leaned down and kissed Jasper and he and Jason looked at each other and nodded as if they were communicating.

"Time to mark you as mine baby." Jasper said as he positioned himself at my entrance.

"Yes..!" I hissed in pleasure as Jasper pushed into me.

"Fuck Bella..." Jasper groaned as he pumped in and out of me.

"That's right... Fuck me... Hard." I moaned meeting Jasper thrust for thrust as Jason started sucking on my neck and playing with my nipples.

Apparently that was all Jasper needed because he started pounding into me, getting harder every thrust.

"Who do you belong to Bella?" Jasper growled.

"You..." I was so close, I was about to burst.

"Who am I?" He continued his thrusts while Jason slowly trailed his fingers down my body.

"Major... JASPER!" I screamed as my climax rocked through me and Jasper nibbled at my neck vowing quietly "Mine." Before biting down.

"Yours." I vowed, marking him as well.

We sealed the mark with our tongues before pulling apart.

"I love you Bella."

"I love you too Jasper."

"I'm going to shower baby, it's moving day." He said giving me a kiss, before getting up and going to the bathroom.

I looked up at Jason.

"It's your turn General." I smirked.

"Yes it is." He smiled and positioned himself at my entrance.

Where Jasper was hard and fast Jason made love to me, and I loved the way they let it happen.

He was slow and gentle, and cherished my body just the right way.

"Bella... So tight... So wet." Jason groaned.

"Jason..." I whispered softly.

"I'm gonna cum Bella." He said his thrusts getting harder.

"So close Jay.." I moaned as he started sucking on my breast.

"Cum with me. Now." He growled.

"JASON!" I came milking his cock hard.

"Mine." He growled softly marking the other side of my neck.

"Yours." I vowed marking him as well.

We sealed the marks and shared a kiss as Jasper walked out of the bathroom dressed in some black loose low rise jeans and a black t-shirt with cowboy boots.

"Guys as much as I love a naked Bella, she needs to get dressed. I'm sure the others want to see vampire Bella." He said, grabbing the remote to the tv and turning it on.

Jason and I pulled apart and showered together and got dressed without a round two and all three of us went downstairs.

"Wifey! Finally!" Damon called when he saw us.

"How are you?"

"Are you in control?" Carlisle and Aro asked at the same time.

Everyone looked at me.

"Now, How do I feel? Thoroughly fucked and super awesome. Am I in control? Yes I'm in control of everything including my bloodlust, because I have no bloodlust. Now can we move to New Hampshire and figure the rest out later? Yes we can." I said walking to the garage.

"Everything is already there waiting for us to unpack, you just need to decide who you chose to drive your cars." Jasper said.

"Okay. Peter and Char can take the Mustang. Rose and Emmett BMW, Vicki and Ethan Porsche, and We'll take the Vanquish." I said, tossing the keys to the drivers as everyone got in cars.

We were about two hours away from our new home, when Jasper turned up the radio.

"What's going on with Hollywood's Princess of RnB, Izzy Volturi and Recording Artist Jay Cater?" Are they together or not? Time for them to come out with the details because the people want to know." The announcer said.

"Time to put them out of their misery?" Jason asked.

"Jasper how do you feel about Jason and I going public?"

"I'm fine with it, I mean I know people are going to be all over you , but I understand and I still get to be with you so I'm cool."

"You sure?" I asked.

"Yeah I'm sure." He smiled.

"Ok then. At this year's music awards we go public." I said.

We spent the rest of the drive quietly only stopping when the pack needed food or a bathroom break.

As we pulled into the long drive of our New Hampshire home I said,"I haven't been here since our 6 month anniversary."

"I know." Jason said.

Our land in New Hampshire is probably one of the biggest properties we own.

There is a main house and five independent cabins spread out on the lot.

"How long have you two been together?" Jasper asked.

"One year and six months and three days." We said together.

"Wow I thought it would have been longer." Jasper said as everyone unpacked the little things we put in the cars.

"No. I avoided Jason for two months before giving him a chance and even after that we didn't make it official until about two months later."

"So what's all in this house?" Esme asked as we all settled about in the main house.

"It is basically the same but there's a pool out back and a grand ballroom on the top floor, and the recording studio here is bigger." Jason explained.

Living arrangements were discussed and it was decided that Ethan, Vicki, Irina, Laurent, Jason, Jasper and I would stay in the the main house. The Cullens(including Fuckward and Falice), Denali's, Volturi, Peter and Char, and the pack would each stay in one of the cabins.

"Hey can we start recording now? I'm bored." Irina said.

"Yeah, me too." Vicki agreed.

"Okay then let's do this." I said standing with Char and heading up the stairs to the studio.

"If anyone wants to join us they can we don't mind." Char called out.

We went into the booth and put on our headphones.

"What song do you want to do first?"

"Soldier." They replied.

"Okay."

I stuck my head out the door to the booth. "Jason can you get the flash drive out of my purse, hook it up, come into the booth because you're in this song, and Jasper when we're ready please press play."

The nodded and did I asked.

"Ready?" Jasper asked.

"Ready." We said together then he started the music.

_[Jason (The Girls)]_

_Hey (I want a Soldier!)_

_The way you got it, I'm the hottest around_

_They'll know it when they see you rollin' impala's around_

_(I got a Soldier!)_

_Wit the top down feeling the sounds_

_Quakin' and vibratin' your thighs ridin' harder than guys_

_Wit the chrome wheels at the bottom, white leather inside_

_When them flames be spittin' at you tell 'em don't even try it_

_To shot it wit Char and kick it wit Irina or holla at Vicki and Izzy_

_Ya, gotta be g's you way outta your league_

_Please!_

_[First Verse: Irina (The Other Girls)]_

_We like dem boys that be in them lac's leanin' (Leanin')_

_Open their mouth their grill gleamin' (Gleamin')_

_Candy paint, keep that whip clean and (Clean and)_

_(They always be talkin that country slang, we like)_

_They keep that beat that be in the back beatin' (Beatin')_

_Eyes be so low from that chief (chief and)_

_I love how he keep my body screamin' (Screamin')_

_A rude boy that's good to me, wit street credibility_

_[Hook: All]_

_If your status ain't hood_

_I ain't checkin' for him_

_Betta be street if he lookin' at me_

_I need a soldier_

_That ain't scared to stand up for me_

_Known to carry big things _

_If you know what I mean_

_If your status ain't hood_

_I ain't checkin' for him_

_Betta be street if he looking at me_

_I need a soldier_

_That ain't scared to stand up for me_

_Gotta know to get dough_

_And he betta be street_

_[Second Verse: Char (The Other Girls) ]_

_We like dem boys up top from the BK (BK)_

_Know how to flip that money three ways (Three ways)_

_Always ridin' big on the freeway (Freeway)_

_(Wit that east coast slang that us country girls we like)_

_Low cut caesars wit the deep waves (deep waves)_

_So quick to snatch up your Baby_

_Always comin down poppin our way (Our way)_

_(Tellin us that country girls the kinda girl they like)_

_[Hook:All]_

_If your status ain't hood_

_I ain't checkin' for him_

_Betta be street if he lookin' at me_

_I need a soldier_

_That ain't scared to stand up for me_

_Known to carry big things _

_If you know what I mean_

_If your status ain't hood_

_I ain't checkin' for him_

_Betta be street if he looking at me_

_I need a soldier_

_That ain't scared to stand up for me_

_Gotta know to get dough_

_And he betta be street_

_[Bridge: Vicki (The Other Girls):]_

_I know some soldiers in here (Where they at, where they at)_

_They wanna take care of me (Where they at)_

_I know some soldiers in here (Where they at, where they at)_

_Wouldn't mind takin one for me (Where they at)_

_I know some soldiers in here (Where they at, where they at)_

_They wanna spend that on me (Where they at)_

_I know some soldiers in here (Where they at, where they at)_

_Wouldn't mind puttin that on me (Where they at)_

_[Jason.]_

_Next to the speakers keep a toy in the trunk of the 'lac_

_A reformed D boy use to run into traps_

_Still a soldier go to war if you running your trap_

_About my girls ain't no thing to put you under the map_

_Walk the streets five deep with nothing less than a stack_

_And 80 carats on my chest provides a special attraction_

_50 G's in my jeans plus the dough from the waller_

_It's the reason I'm the king girl, I know what you like_

_[Hook:All]_

_If your status ain't hood_

_I ain't checkin' for him_

_Betta be street if he lookin' at me_

_I need a soldier_

_That ain't scared to stand up for me_

_Known to carry big things _

_If you know what I mean_

_If your status ain't hood_

_I ain't checkin' for him_

_Betta be street if he looking at me_

_I need a soldier_

_That ain't scared to stand up for me_

_Gotta know to get dough_

_And he betta be street_

_[Third Verse: Izzy (DC)]_

_I like dem boys over there they lookin' strong tonight (Strong tonight)_

_Just might give one the phone tonight (Phone tonight)_

_Homey in the dickies in my zone tonight (Zone tonight)_

_He don't know it might be on tonight (On tonight)_

_Ooh he lookin' good and he talkin' right (Talkin' right)_

_He the type that might change my life (Change my life)_

_Everytime he look at me my girls be like (Girls be like)_

_(That one may be the one tonight)_

_[Hook:All]_

_If your status ain't hood_

_I ain't checkin' for him_

_Betta be street if he lookin' at me_

_I need a soldier_

_That ain't scared to stand up for me_

_Known to carry big things _

_If you know what I mean_

_If your status ain't hood_

_I ain't checkin' for him_

_Betta be street if he looking at me_

_I need a soldier_

_That ain't scared to stand up for me_

_Gotta know to get dough_

_And he betta be street_

_[Jason]_

_Hey, see cash money is a army_

_I'm walkin' wit purple hearts on me_

_You talkin' to the sargeant_

_Body marked up like the subway in harlem_

_Call him, weezy f baby, please say the baby_

_If you don't see me on the block I ain't tryna hide_

_I blend in wit the hood, i'm camouflage_

_Bandana tied, so mommy join my troop_

_Now every time she hear my name she salute_

_[Bridge: Izzy (The Other Girls):]_

_I know some soldiers in here (Where they at, where they at)_

_They wanna take care of me (Where they at)_

_I know some soldiers in here (Where they at, where they at)_

_Wouldn't mind puttin that on me (Where they at)_

"So you like soldiers?" Jasper mouthed to me with a smirk after the music ended.

I nodded with a wink.

We did a few my songs for Team Wild Flair then it was my turn to do some songs for my second solo album.

"What's the first one you want?" Peter asked as he opened some music files.

Some of the others had come in to listen and watch as time passed.

"Track 3." I said and waited for the music.

_Are you a man who loves and cherishes and cares for me?_

_Is that you? Is that you? Is that you?_

_Are you a guard in prison maximum security?_

_Is that you? is that you? Is that you?_

_do we stay home all the time because you want me to yourself?_

_Is that you? Is that you? Is that you?_

_Or am I stay locked away out of fear I'll find someone else?_

_Is that you Is that you Is that you?_

_Well I don't like (o-hoo)_

_Living under your spotlight (o-hoo)_

_Just because you think I might (o-hoo)_

_Find somebody worthy_

_O I don't like (o-hoo)_

_Living under spotlight_

_Maybe if you treat me right_

_You wont have to worry_

_Is this a relationship_

_Fulfilling your needs as well as mine?_

_Is that you? Is that you? Is that you?_

_Or is this just my sentence_

_Am I doing time?_

_Is that you? Is that you? Is that you?_

_Is this love real real love_

_Then I'm staying no doubt_

_Is that you? Is that you? Is that you?_

_But if I'm just love's prisoner_

_Then I'm bustin out (oh)_

_Well I don't like (o-hoo)_

_Living under your spotlight (o-hoo)_

_Just because you think I might (o-hoo)_

_Find somebody worthy_

_O I don't like (o-hoo)_

_Living under spotlight_

_Maybe if you treat me right_

_You wont have to worry_

_Boy you ought to be ashamed of yourself_

_What the hell do you think your doing_

_Loving me, loving me so wrong_

_Baby all I do is try (try)_

_To show you that your mine (mine)_

_One and only guy (only guy)_

_No matter who may come along_

_Open your eyes cause baby I don't like_

_Ooh, ooh (oo,oo)_

_Ooh, ooh (hey cause I don't like!)_

_Well I don't like_

_Living under your spotlight (no,no)_

_Just because you think I might (hee)_

_Find somebody worthy (no, I don't like yeah)_

_And I don't_

_Living under your spotlight (living under your spotlight)_

_Maybe if you treat me right (treat me right yeah!)_

_You wont to worry_

_(I don't like)_

We did a few more songs for me then I walked out of the booth.

"Come on Bella. Let's party we're celebrating your birthday tonight in the grand ballroom. We have to go get ready!" Char squeaked and ushered all the ladies in the house into my bedroom without even letting me say anything to my mates.

As I watched the girls dash around the room I thought:

Tonight's going to be so fun!

**Maaji: There you go! The songs are Soldier by Destiny Child and Spotlight by Jennifer Hudson.**

**Jasper: Kind of short for a late update don't you think?**

**Maaji: Shut it mister, that's why Jason baked me cookies *sticks out tongue at Jasper***

**Jasper: *sighs* Why would?... You know what never mind. Just review and I'll make sure you get a longer and faster update. **


End file.
